Fight for Life
by dbzfan8
Summary: Chapter 2: As Vegeta was auditing the room a sharp, piercing pain hit his side, causing a bone-crunching sound echoing inside the room. Hitus
1. Chapter 1: Hello

_A/N: I've had this idea for a while in my mind so I'll be updating this story, A New Lamest, and a story currently not on fanfiction. The chapter names will be after various songs. Thanks to WildVegeta I came up with this idea. This chapter's for you!_

**Disclaimer: So Future Trunks will be doing the disclaimers. Take it away Trunks!**

**Trunks:"dbzfan8 does not own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. *Mumbles* But why did he have to make the androids come?"  
**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Hello (Evanescene)**

His body ached all over. It was so hard to soak it in from the intense training. He was sick of it. He couldn't stand it anymore. The training, it was too agonizing! It was too harsh this time, to diligent! That one had been too forceful yet again. His wounds were very severe this time. He felt as if he could just lie down and die, but no, he could not give up his pride. He just had to suck it up again. He had to take it; nothing could kill him, not even Frieza, as long as there was breath in his body, his pride stood strong.

* * *

The thought of little Prince Vegeta kept drifting into his mind as the meeting went on. Every few minutes his wife, Star, would have to bump his arm to remind him to listen to the important stuff they were talking about. He couldn't help it; it was hard to think Frieza could go very… well… gentle on him. Prince Vegeta was only a child! What use would he be to Frieza? Of course he didn't doubt that the prince would be a great warrior to the Saiyan race, and a great use to Frieza's army, but the thought of him being abused by Frieza made the king dither. It would only be a matter of time before Frieza gave him so vital wounds that the rejuvenation tanks it would be indeterminate weather they would heal or not. Of course, startling his thoughts, Star had to jounce his arm once again to make him pay any bit of attention. He would think about it later while they were not busy.

* * *

This time that lizard had left him to his own pitiful fate. This time that tyrannical lizard was making him writhe to the tanks. But that's not what he was going to do. He stumbled over to the edge of the cliff. This was now. It was time for him to except his fate of the afterlife, even as a young child. Now was time to give up his pride. After all, as long as there was breath in his body, his pride would stay. He thought merely of the fact that he was not giving up, for he was merely jumping. And when he died, his pride would no longer stand, no longer live on. It was just the mere fate that the young child had, and must, accept his very lamentable moirai. Even if thought wrong, he would have to do it anyway. No one was forcing him to do it, only himself.

He escalated off the ground. The dark ground awaited him, anticipating for the little child to come forth. It might have been too soon but little Prince Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. This would be the last time Frieza tortured him. Suicide, it was the only answer. He didn't care. He hated Frieza with all his heart, all his mind. Prince Vegeta didn't want to be a puppet for anymore of his time, his life! Thus he would commit suicide.

* * *

They had been searching for hours! There was no sight of the prince. Now Nappa and Raditz were getting quite solicitous. They quickly thought of telling the kind, but they didn't want to get into trouble. Using there scouters didn't work, there were too many Saiyans on the planet, and scrutinizing took too long, and they couldn't find him anyways. Nothing helped, and now they were out of ideas. Nappa and Raditz split up to avoid any questions about where the prince was and what he was doing. Could they do anything about it? Anything at all? They were baffled, dumbfounded! What were they to do? Nothing helped until Raditz actually thought of something.

* * *

_Good the meetings over,_ King Vegeta thought. It was just hard to get his mind off of the prince. Star tried to reassure him that he would be fine, Raditz and Nappa could take care of him. He would be in the rejuvenation tanks as soon as possible. But the queen's words didn't sound so assuring to him, the king. Raditz and Nappa might not be able to handle him so well. He hadn't been so worried about his son like this for a while. No, he had **never** felt like this. In a way, the king felt that something calamitous would happen to the prince today. He didn't know how he thought so; he just felt it in a way. Maybe it was the parent instinct that was finally being a use! Well it hadn't been a use at first. Or... well... it was kind of a use. It was only Vegeta at the age of 2 walking around in his underwear because he didn't know how to put his clothing on because he got tired of sitting in the bath tub... He guessed it was sort of a use but still, he couldn't be quite reassured.

* * *

"Ok, here's what we'll do. I think this calls for a flashback."

"Are you sure Raditz? Well, flashbacks are more interesting to watch then a person talking."

_(Flashback)_

"_I was thinking of what we should do to find the prince when a frog hopped by. It seemed to be going somewhere, so, I decided to follow the quadruped animal. It went near a cave and hopped in. Why did the frog live in the cave, I don't know but that was it."_

(End of flashback)

"Then it hit me! Why had we kept searching on land and air when it was actually quite obvious about what we should have done? The answer is very conspicuous; we shouldn't have wasted our time searching on plain ground. What we should have done was look in caves, cliffs, and caverns! That's why we wasted our time. Don't you agree Nappa?"

"I could've thought of that, as long as that rabbit came near me!"

"It was a frog Nappa. At least I think it was…"

"Let's go look for little Vegeta now!"

* * *

"What do you mean "There not here"!" The King had started to yell as soon as he figured out that Raditz and Nappa were gone as soon as he asked the guard.

"Well… sir… they left an hour ago, I'm not entirely sure what happened to them. They said-"

"I don't care what they said, I don't care how long they've been gone, just find them **now**!"

* * *

His vision was blurry, his body didn't work, and he had no idea where the heck he was. Was he in hell, perhaps? It could have been heaven. Maybe something in between, anything! But alas, no, he was not. Only a dark, cold, damp, ground, he was to lie down on. Nothing was around him as far as he could see. He exhaled, his breath was dilapidated. He tried to move his battered and broken body. Even his preeminent accomplishment wasn't worth it; he had to face the fact. He couldn't move.

Then it came to his mind. He **wasn't dead**. Suicide had failed. Now he knew that he had to face the wrath of Frieza for trying to kill himself. That tyrannical lizard wouldn't like it at all. The last thing Frieza wanted was him dead, though Vegeta, himself, thought that Frieza would hate the fact that he needed him. That he was actually a use more than those other pitiful Saiyans. Now there was nothing to do besides lay down and die, but he knew very well that wouldn't work. _Great, just great. I'm lying down on a cave floor, Raditz and Nappa are bound to be looking for me, the fact that since I'm not back my mom and dad are probably worried, and if I do live through this, I'll have to face the acrimony, conniption, and asperity of Frieza,_ the young Saiyan thought. Then something interrupted his thoughts. A small raindrop percolated from the clouds, and onto his face.

* * *

"Do you see him yet?" Raditz yelled over the storm which had just begun.

"No, and it's going to take forever now that the storm is here!"

"I know. What are we supposed to do now?"

"We better go back to the palace and search for Prince Vegeta when the storm lightens up."

"But if we do we'll get our asses kicked!

"We might as we'll go back. If we don't then we'll get our asses kicked by the storm!"

"Damn you, Nappa. Just damn you."

"Harsh. Stupid fucking storm, now what are we going to tell the king?"

"That's something I don't know. I just don't know."

"Of course you don't know Raditz!"

"Just shut the hell up Nappa. Dammit, what **are** we going to tell him?"

"We'll have to figure that out on the way I guess. This is just so fucking great," Nappa said as he let out a sigh.

* * *

The rain started pouring down. All's Vegeta could do was lie down in the storm and wait it out. It wasn't like he could do anything about it; he was as good as dead. Suicide had failed, but it wouldn't prevent him from dying of dehydration or famishment. _At least_, he thought, _Frieza won't have to punish me. I rather live the rest of my life in hell of heaven than be beaten on by that tyrannical lizard. Or get punished by my mom or dad, they could be pretty harsh. Of course, when his mom didn't adore his cuteness._ At this thought, a tear of sadness trickled down his cheek. If, or when, he passed on no more would he see his mom or dad. Of course he never showed it but he loved his family so much. His mom, his dad, he wouldn't see them until they passed on to otherworld. Of course, that would mean they would have to go to hell if he was in heaven, or thee opposite of that. He'd just have to cope, he would have to wait.

* * *

Star kept pacing back and forth, nervous and distressed. She couldn't help being distraught, her poor little Vegeta was lost somewhere in the wild storm, and she couldn't help but feel beleaguer, Vegeta was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought made her cry, thinking about Vegeta made her cry, even the thought of Vegeta crying made her cry. Her poor little boy, possibly gone forever because of this storm and Frieza! Because of Frieza, he was beaten to a pulp, and now it made him be lost in a storm, and possibly die! The reason Star wouldn't bother King Vegeta is because he had "Kingly duties to do." All's she could do was sit and sigh.

* * *

_No, I mustn't give up my pride. I vowed, as long as I have breath in my body, I would not give up. I can't be broken, I'll be out of here soon,_ Vegeta thought, and it was true. His pride stood strong, stronger than ever before. Now was the time to get out of here. But it wasn't the time to face Frieza, not yet at least. You see, he planned to demolish Frieza as soon as he was strong enough. He had to wait for the right time.

Vegeta pushed his body, letting out what little strength he had left to start levitating. His limp, almost lifeless body started to float upwards as he struggled to get atop the cliff. His side had a sharp shot of pain, piercing the area, causing him to wobble to one side in the air. But he pushed himself a little farther up, using more of his strength to continue onward up the cliff. More and more, he kept on advancing his strength, moving onward. The rocks crashed down before him as the storm rolled on, rain pouring down, and lightning smashing down upon the ground. Dark clouds swirled up in the sky as thunder boomed and echoed throughout the land. Never could there be such a worse storm in his life, or at least, as he had seen.

* * *

As Raditz and Nappa searched the tunnels (occasionally getting stuck in a few), caves, and holes (no matter how small they were), the two came across a big cliff. Raditz peered down the cliff, grasping onto the edge, for he did not want to fall down to his sudden death at the age of 15. But as he scoured the sides of the cliff something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Could it be, was it him?

"Nappa, look over there!" It was hard to shout through the roar of the storm.

"Is that Vegeta? Could it really be him?"

"Let's go check it out! C'mon, we have to hurry!"

Raditz and Nappa flew as fast as he could towards the figure that lay floating in the center area of the cliff. It was hard to believe that it was possibly Prince Vegeta! Raditz and Nappa gained on the figure. It didn't look very happy as it lifted his head, reveling that he was the very person they were looking for. It was Vegeta, battered, beaten, and bloody. Raditz and Nappa rushed forward, scooping Vegeta up in there arms, crushing every bone that wasn't already broken (- his neck and skull). Raditz and Nappa where overjoyed, there asses wouldn't get kicked after all!

* * *

_A/N: Wow, Raditz actually t__hought of something_! _I'll be posting another story called _My Life With Black Popo._ I hope you'll read it, there's more to come of this story!_


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted Dead or Alive

_A/N: So here's the next chapter you guys wanted! At first I felt that no one liked it because well... of course I saw nobody review. It's good to know people like it. I've also noticed that people like long chapters so each time I write a chapter it might get slightly longer, but I'm sure that's fine with you guys! So I guess this is kind of an alternate universe because the planet won't explode or get destroyed etc. by Frieza. Tell me what you guys think about bringing other characters in this story (i.e. Krillin, Goku, Bulma, etc.) because I've been planning to. Also, when the other characters come Vegeta will be probably 17 or around that age, but for now I think we'll focus on little Prince Vegeta, if that's ok with you guys/girls/whatever you want to be called. As I look up to what I've wrote so far it seems that this is quite an author's note so I think I'll get on with the story… but first the disclaimer!_

**Disclaimer: "dbzfan8 does not own DBZ; all of it belongs to Akira Toriyama. And dbzfan8 has a message that she would like to pass on to DBZ fan1. The message says: "Give me that username or I'll call on Vegeta. dbzfan8 out." I'm sure it's just a joke. And dbzfan8 says to WildVegeta thanks for reviewing the story and your story "Back to Hell", is genius!"**

P.S: Hopefully most of the story won't be the time consuming author's like this one or the disclaimer up there.

**Chapter 2: Wanted Dead or Alive (Bon Jovi)**

He stretched his aching muscles. Questions came to his mind. He was lying in a soft bed, the sheet of the bed was milky white, and the cover of the bed was a dark blue. But why was he here? As Vegeta inspected the surroundings around he noticed he was fine. All's he had remembered was that Nappa and Raditz had come up to hug him, for soon after that, he had passed out. Nobody seemed to be in the very room, just the emptiness of the space around him. There were a few things in the room but not much. Just a plain, brown, desk and there was a simple lamp. As Vegeta was auditing the room a sharp, piercing pain hit his side, causing a bone-crunching sound in the room.

* * *

Her sobs echoed throughout the hallway. Star's face was buried in King Vegeta's chest, weeping and lamenting. The quiet peace of day was broken by painful screams, which only caused her to sob even more loudly. King Vegeta pitied his wife; he did not know how to comfort her. As soon as Nappa and Raditz had come back with the limp, fainted body of Prince Vegeta, of course it just had to be then when Frieza got the news of his return. Immediately, Frieza ordered another training session with the prince. Of course, Star had begged Frieza, telling him that he was resting after healing in the rejuvenation tank, supplicating to let him go. Frieza declined. He said that it was mere discipline that the prince needed to learn, he could not go off and be a prodigal son, he'd have to learn inculcation soon and now would be a great time to start teaching him so. With that statement Frieza had walked off, leaving Star to weep and sob.

As Star was crying, King Vegeta told her to go to their room because he had some kingly stuff to do. Now the king turned to Raditz and Nappa, demanding for them to explain the whole thing. Raditz and Nappa explained everything, from wondering what to do, Raditz's "amazing" plan, looking in caves, holes, getting lost or stuck in caves and holes, and to the very point, where they found Prince Vegeta above a cliff. He was shocked, why had Vegeta tried to commit suicide? _It's not true_, the king thought,_ he couldn't have tried that! Does he really hate Frieza that much?_ The king snapped out of his thoughts, now asking Nappa to leave. As Raditz and Nappa started too walked off, he told Raditz to stay where he was. Nappa slightly turned his head, a confused look on his face, and continued walking.

"My king, why do you want me to stay? I do not comprehend what you could want with me."

"Listen, it's about Prince Vegeta. You're younger than Nappa, correct?"

"Yes, I am, my king."

"Of course you are. 15, am I correct? Yes, I'm sure of it, because I was told your younger brother was 15 years younger than you, and he happens to be a month old," the king paused after this saying and continued on, "I want you to watch how the training session goes with Prince Vegeta and Lord Frieza. It's very important."

"But why must I? I don't mean to object, but it's only meaning I am confused about why."

"Because Star is so worried I'd like to reassure her that he'll be ok. I can't go on with her like this every training session. I must make sure she is ok."

"Are you going to lie to her, saying he's ok, and that Frieza will go easy on him?"

"Well it is a small chance that she'll believe it, but in the state she's in now, it's quite possible that she might believe it."

"Would you like me to go now?"

"Yes, you must leave instantly!"

* * *

The blood that rushed up his throat an exploded out of his mouth, causing him to go into cries of pain. A lizard-like tail started to work its way around his stomach, curling tighter, knocking the air out of his body. His mouth was covered in blood by one of the coughing fits he had gone in to. It was all so suddenly unexpected, as now his body seemed to fly through the air in the direction of the window, crashing through it, and skidding on the hard ground. Barely being on the ground for more than a few seconds, he soon was pounded on his spine, deliberately hearing a cracking sound on his back. A white fist flew at his face, crushing deep into his nose, feeling it snap out of place. The fist soon rushed to his side, knocking him through the air.

"You'll go to hell soon enough unless, yes, unless you listen to me!" Frieza's shout seemed too pierce the air, "WORTHLESS PESENT!"

Hard, ruff, phalanges sunk deep into his abdominal muscles, almost undergoing his back. The blood in his body roared, a spasm of shock absconding through his body, as he felt gallons of blood rush out through his stomach, and bursting out of his mouth, tasting the rich blood that had flowed through his veins. He was losing consciousness, his eyelids drooped down as his arms where going limp. _Wait_, he thought,_ why am I starting to give up already? What did I say about pride? It was I, Prince Vegeta, who has the very blood of a royal Saiyan in my veins. It was I who jumped of a cliff and lived. It was I, the Prince of all Saiyans, who is 5 and one of the strongest in the universe. I am now, the living, breathing, thing that will someday beat Frieza and become the Super Saiyan. It will be me, the one everyone will fear most I am Prince Vegeta, the warrior superior to the Saiyan race!

* * *

_

Raditz lingered above the clouds, watching in pure horror, at what was going on below. Frieza was a monster! What kind of lizard would do such a thing to a young child, not to mention a prince! A tyrannical one, that's what kind! He was fighting back the urge to swoop in and go help the young prince, but he had to stay where he was. They were clear orders, what the king had said. He'd go down and get him once the training session was over. He thought about telling Nappa about what he had in mind. You see, Raditz planned to send Prince Vegeta to the same planet his baby brother was sent to. Yes, he was thinking about Planet Earth (Or as the doctors called it, Planet E-arth). If he stayed there for a while it was possible that he could be safe. As long as Frieza didn't figure out for a while and nobody else tracked him down (i.e. Cooler, King Cold, any of Frieza's henchmen, etc).

* * *

The King walked the halls, deep in thought. _Was it right to send Raditz there? Should I have sent Nappa instead? Both of them? Or would it cause too much trouble, I don't know. What shall I do about Prince Vegeta? Nothing I know the answer of, not even to myself. Now what shall I do? _The King had entered the throne room, and he settled down on his kingly throne, laying his head against the back of the gigantic chair. He let out a sigh, wondering what to do next. He glanced around the room, looking for something to do. The King stood up, out of his throne, and walked over to his room. Might as well try to reassure Star that he would be fine, the king would have to do it anyways.

* * *

The clouds rushed by his now falling body, crashing to the ground, with his head pumping. He laid motionless, the lavishing, luscious blood, inundating onto his legs and arms, the hemoglobin curling between his fingers, dripping on the ground. His stomach wounds where deleterious, his bones could almost be seen through his abdominals. Vegeta's head lay stumped on the damp ground, the cold wind blew through the grass, weaving through it, as if signaling the end. Clouds started to darken, showing the upcoming of rain, as the drops came down like the whole planet had saddened. Is it truly this time, this dreadful time? Was it the end of Vegeta, the end of the Saiyan Prince?

* * *

_A/N: I am very happy with this chapter! So what do you guys think about the chapter? Though I'm kind of disappointed that it isn't as long as the other one. Wow, were barely in the story and it's already getting good (in my opinion). A little bit of action, stuff like that. Uh-oh, I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Maybe I should run, because that's what happens when you do things like this to fans that like the story, and are left on a cliffhanger. C'mon Trunks, we gotta jet!_


End file.
